With the prevalence of computers and portable electronic devices, the preferred mode of information presentation has long since shifted from paper to electronic. Typically, such an electronic device is equipped with a display screen (e.g., a liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen) that presents visual information to a human user. In many instances, for example, when financial or commercial transactions are involved, sensitive information such as a social security number or bank account number may be shown on the display screen. In addition, touchscreen displays are often used to display keypads for the human user to enter sensitive data such as a secret personal identifier (e.g., a personal identification number (PIN)). This state of technology has created a vulnerability for an unscrupulous entity to install a malicious software application (e.g., on the user's computer, such as a “Trojan horse” or other malware, i.e., software designed to overcome data security measures without authorization) to take screen captures (“screenshots” or “screen-caps”) of what is displayed to capture the human user's password, PIN number, or other sensitive information. Specifically, when sensitive information is displayed or when such information is entered by use of a touch-screen interface, one known type of malicious software (“malware”) can take screenshots or screen-caps of a device's display screen (e.g., in response to a detected touch event) to capture the displayed information, such as passwords, social security numbers, credit card numbers or other sensitive information.